hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2011 Pacific hurricane season/Epic Eugene
05E.EUGENE Aoi:over CA New wave about to enter the EPAC. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 15:21, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : Now it´s up to 20%. This thing has a chance of becoming Eugene as it heads WNW, but it likely won't affect land. Let´s hope it becomes our 5th hurricane though, we're really getting a lot of hurricanes here. 'Ryan1000' 12:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::We could see Eugene this weekend. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 15:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: :::Also, if 95E becomes a hurricane, we would be the first season since 1966 to have the first five tropical storms become hurricanes. This invest could get quite unique in the next week. Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 01:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Down to 10%. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 04:41, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Now near 0%. Maybe Eugene will have to wait after all. 1966 had the first 6 storms become hurricanes, but we might have missed a few storms back then, so if you only count since 1971, then this year ties 1971 itself for the record. The record in question for ''number of consecutive hurricanes in EPac is apparently held by an 8 hurricane streak in 1992, not since the start, but we had hurricanes Orlene, Iniki, Paine, Roslyn, Seymour, Tina, Virgil, and Winifred all in a row. I don't think we'll get 8 consecutive hurricanes this year, but it's not out of the question. We'll have to wait and see. Ryan1000 13:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Back up to 10%, not out of the woods yet. Ryan1000 22:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) 96E.INVEST It's now invested and up to 40%. It's looking very well organized, and we have a pretty good chance of seeing possibly yet another hurricane out of Eugene. Let's watch this one too, because if it does become hurricane Eugene, we have the first 5 storms be hurricanes, just one behind 1966's record. Ryan1000 21:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Now at 70%!YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 01:36, July 31, 2011 (UTC) At 70% now. Could be a tropical cyclone by August 1st. Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 00:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :August 1st? Why not tomorrow? YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 01:36, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Later today you mean. We have to see Eugene from this wave. Given the conditions ahead of it, on top of it's well-defined structure, I can also see yet another hurricane coming from this. This year is far above the long term average for number of hurricanes, but not so much named storms. 'Ryan1000' 02:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Depression Five-E :::The fifth tropical depression of the 2011 PHS has formed! Looks like this could very well be TS Eugene in a few hours. Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 12:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Forecasted to become ANOTHER hurricane. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 14:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The Estern Pacific will be having a hurricane party. OWEN2011 14:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Wow, this is the first season since 1966 to have the first 5 storms become hurricanes, assuming Eugene will become one. At the rate we are going we'd be better with ''all of the seasons storms be hurricanes for god's sake... Oh well. It's worth watching. Updated the Active storms header. Ryan1000 14:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Eugene And here it is. Still forecast to become a hurricane as it heads out to sea. At least it's worth mentioning... Ryan1000 15:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yay!!!!!!!!!!! YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 16:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::For the record, if this storm becomes a hurricane by August 2nd(or 3rd), it will be the earliest date for the season's 5th hurricane since 1992! Are you kidding me? That's incredible! 1994 sure had a ton of hurricanes, and some really strong ones, but lleana, that year's 5th hurricane, or Li, which did on the same day, didn't become the season's 5th hurricane until August 12th. 1993 didn't get their 5th 'cane(Keoni) until August 14. 1992 got Frank by July 15. No other season since 1995 has had their 5th hurricane before that. 1966 had the first 6 storms become hurricanes, but because there were no July storms that year, the 5th of those(Eileen) didn't become a hurricane until August 26. The EPac is already setting some pretty cool records. 'Ryan1000' 16:55, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Eugene sure is causing 2011 to set so many records. Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 22:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the NHC is underestimating Eugene right now. They say 40 knots when Eugene looks like a 45 knot tropical storm. Either way, I think there's potential for a cat 2/3 (especially if Eugene keeps south for longer than expected). Suprise11 03:34, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's now up to 60 mph, but it's still organizing and it should become at LEAST a category 1 storm. The latest NHC forecast takes it only to 80 mph. ''That's underexaggerating IMO. Ryan1000 13:31, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Up to 65 mph, and the forecast now takes it to high-end Cat 1 strength. --HurricaneMaker99 15:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::probable a hurricane now Yeah, i'd be surprised if it isn't upgraded to one soon, it's really getting it's act together as it heads out to sea. Ryan1000 19:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hurricane Eugene It's a 'cane! 65 kts, 990 mbar per the latest NHC advisory. Forecast peak upped to Cat 2. --HurricaneMaker99 20:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :When Adrian was at similar strength it was forecast to peak as a strong category 2. Dora was forecast to be a solid category 3. Who knows where Eugene will go. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 21:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Man... it's not even August 10th, and we've had five canes. This is the first time since 1966 that the first five tropical storms became hurricanes, and the first time since 1992 that a season's fifth hurricane formed this early. Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 21:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yay! Five for five. Forecast peak for me is 105 knt. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 21:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Hurricane party! 5th of the season, but it likely won't affect land. It could be a cat. 3 briefly, but it won't affect land. Oh well. Great to see it intensify, first time in 45 years with the first 5 storms become hurricanes. 'Ryan1000' 00:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh well? You want it to affect land? But anyway, Eugene looks great right now. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 01:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The new advisory just said: ...EUGENE CONTINUES WEST-NORTHWESTWARD WITH LITTLE CHANGE IN STRENGTH... What? CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 02:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::??? It's 80 knts and looks great. 13:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Cat 2 now; 85 kts, 973 mbar. Forecast to peak as a high-end Cat 2. --HurricaneMaker99 14:59, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::If Eugene becomes the third major hurricane of the season, the season will be over a month and a half ahead of climatology (3rd major forms by Sep. 20)! That's incredible since the season's not in an El Nino and the season's in the inactive period. Suprise11 15:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::so Eugene is a cat 2 Hurricane now the good thing of this it could strength all what he wants and not affected anyone' AllanJeffs 15:41 August 2 , 2011''' ::::::Eugene is predicted to peak at 110 mph, but it could certainly be a major hurricane. Wow... This is a ENSO year, but it in the EPac, it's like we're in a pure El Nino! Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 17:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I hope it becomes Cat 3. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 17:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::She is definately forming an eye. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 18:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The next Eugene advisory '''strengthens' it to a 105 mph hurricane with a minimum pressure of 970 mbar. Eugene is now forecast to become a MAJOR HURRICANE within 12 hours. YE, you might get your wish. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 20:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Knts please? mph is for meto babies IMO. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 22:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::That would be 90 knots sir, a category 2. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 22:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Major Hurricane Eugene 8pm NHC advisory places Eugene at 100 kts, 960 mbar; ladies and gents, we now have the third MH of the 2011 PHS! --HurricaneMaker99 02:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIP HIP HORRAY! Yay for Eugene! Good news is that it is out to sea. EP, 05, 2011080318, , BEST, 0, 158N, 1148W, 115, 947, HU, 64, NEQ, 40, 35, 30, 40, 1007, 240, 20, 0, 0, E, 0, , 0, 0, EUGENE, D, 03:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Eugene is just impossible to forecast. Probably will become Cat 4. Suprise11 03:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Didn't become Cat 4 yet, but the NHC is giving a 10% chance of Eugene strengthening to that. Right now its a high end Cat 3. The NHC also said that its possible that Eugene peaked already. Suprise11 15:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::....Annular! Yqt1001 17:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I swear this thing looks like a category 5 based on the sattelite imagery. I wouldn't be surprised if it does so soon. This thing is really exciting! No affect on land and a very strong storm. 'Ryan1000' 19:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::What's sort of shocking to me is that Eugene looks '''EXACTLY' like an upside-down Hurricane Daniel from 2006. Look at the similarities. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 20:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hurricane Daniel 2006 Peak Upsidedown.jpg|Upsidedown Daniel Hurricane Eugene Aug 3 2011 1900 UTC.jpg|Eugene :::::::::::Yay, now a Cat 4 per RBT. It is Dora all over again. EP, 05, 2011080318, , BEST, 0, 158N, 1148W, 115, 947, HU, 64, NEQ, 40, 35, 30, 40, 1007, 240, 20, 0, 0, E, 0, , 0, 0, EUGENE, D, YE 20:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::That's awesome, the 3rd category 4 hurricane and it's only the beginning of August? Anyways, where do you get that info? CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 20:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::The NHC RBT :P. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 20:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Link please :O CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 20:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::I have no link, just received the data on a chat room. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 20:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Anyways, new advisory out and puts Eugene at 140mph (120 kts) and a pressure of 942 mbar. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 20:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::THIS IS AMAZING. I THOUGHT IT WOULD HAVE A HARD TIME GETTING HIGHER THAN 55 KNTS AND IT IS 120 KNTS. THIS IS INSANE. This is better than Adrian! YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 21:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Amazing!!! Eugene and Emily the 2 E names storms have continue to contradicted the NHC because they say that Eugene will peaked at CAT 1 and now is a 4 and Emily continuing moving West insteas of northwest how can i Indent ? '''Allanjeffs '''21:50,August 3 2011 :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::Use colons in the source code editing. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 22:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Adrian and Eugene were never forecast to get past category one at first, and despite the unfavorable conditions, they both exploded into very strong hurricanes. This is the third category 4 of the season, but the record in question is held by having 7 in 1993 and 1992. 'Ryan1000' 23:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::Eugene now is a category 3 hurricane' Allanjeffs August 4. 2011 :::::::::Ryan, do you know what the record amount of Cat 4's are in a non el nino year. Suprise11 03:27, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::1985 probaly. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 13:34, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::1992 and 1993 tie the record in question with 7 category 4 storms each. And yes 1985 did have the most in a NON El Nino year, but we still only had 3 TOTAL category 4's that year. If we get one more, we will beat that record for non-El Nino cat 4's. ''Ryan1000'' 01:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hurricane Eugene (sadly) Eugene showed us she can explode out of nowhere, but its gone back down to category 2 strength again per RBT: EP, 05, 2011080418, BEST, 0, 170N, 1195W, '''95, 964, HU, 64, NEQ, 40, 35, 30, 40, 1009, 250, 25, 0, 0, E, 0, , 0, 0, EUGENE, D, CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 19:34, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : It's a he, not a she. And Eugene may survive a bit before it dies, perhaps in the Central Pacific briefly. Ryan1000 02:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Down to 65 knts. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 14:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Eugene (sadly) Now it's been knocked down to a tropical storm. It's really dying out. 'Ryan1000' 15:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Dang it! Edit conflict lol. Anyayws, it expected to die out in a few days. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 15:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks like 35 knts to me. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 16:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Really? That structure could have me confused for a Cat 1, or at least a strong TS. Still, since it's on a weakening trend, I'd argue roughly 50 kts. --HurricaneMaker99 16:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah it reminds me of Hurricane Igor of last year as it was battering down on Atlantic Canada. (which is where I am at now =D) Yqt1001 18:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I think I have psychic powers, lol; 2pm advisory knocked Eugene down to 50 kts. --HurricaneMaker99 01:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Eugene (sadly) And its dead.Allanjeffs 16:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sadly, yes. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 23:00, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It's still hanging on at near 0%, don't count it out immediately, but it likely is just down and out. 'Ryan1000' 04:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::ex-Eugene wont quit :P. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 23:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC)